A bandgap voltage reference circuit is a circuit that produces a temperature independent voltage reference, also referred to interchangeably herein as a bandgap voltage reference, that is useful in integrated circuits. The bandgap voltage reference is a fixed (i.e., constant) voltage regardless of power supply variations, temperature changes, and circuit loading from a device that employs it. A bandgap voltage reference is commonly a voltage reference at around 1.25 V, that is, a voltage value that is close to a theoretical 1.22 V bandgap of silicon.